Plumbers
The Plumbers are an interplanetary security force that makes use of many high tech gadgets and weapons to protect the planets of the universe from various alien threats. Max Tennyson is the leader of the Plumbers, in both the TV series and in FusionFall. FusionFall Plumbers hand out and assist in Missions, and are Shopkeepers. NPC Plumbers will have a red plumber suit, but if players choose Ben Tennyson as their guide, the Plumber armor set they eventually receive is grey in color. Plumber shopkeepers and characters are commonly found in high risk, high importance areas in the game, such as Foster's Home, Offworld Plaza, Townsville Park, and the Precipice. Some of the NPC Plumbers wear their Plumbers helmets, while others don't have the helmets on. Individual Plumbers Plumber Barry Plumber Barry is located in the Plumber camp on The Precipice, standing next to the Nano Station and the Power Shopkeeper. He is the brother of Plumber Charley and Plumber Marlon. The only mission he gives the player is "On The Precipice." Plumber Carol Plumber Carol is currently stationed in Forgotten Falls to keep watch on one of Dexter's filtering machines that filters infected water from The Canopy to prevent Forgotten Falls and the ocean from getting infected. One of her missions will provide the hero the clue to finding Thromnambular VIII. Plumber Carol will you to thin down the number of Sickle Simians, and stop Numbuh 621 from mass-producing his Loconuts. Plumber Carol is very distrustful of 2 x 4 Technology. Alongside Plumber Nathan, she is one of the only Plumbers who are seen without their helmets on in-game. Plumber Charley Plumber Charley is one of the many Plumbers in Fusionfall. He is Located on The Precipice. He is the brother of Plumber Barry and of Plumber Marlon, who calls Charley a "good-for-nothing" and sends the player on a mission to find him. When the player finds Plumber Charley, Charley asks the player to take samples of meteorites from Planet Fusion. Plumber Marlon Plumber Marlon is stationed in The Precipice, being located next to the Monkey Skyway Agent within the Plumber camp. He is the brother of Plumber Barry and of Plumber Charley, whom he calls a "good-for-nothing." Plumber Marlon gives the player only one mission, "On the Precipice (Part 1 of 3)," in which he is to look for Charley. When the player finds Plumber Charley, Charley asks the player to take samples of meteorites from Planet Fusion. When Marlon sees the samples, he says they are useless shiny rocks. Plumber Jim Plumber Jim is stationed at Hero Square in Sector V. Responsible for monitoring a wormhole in the ground, Plumber Jim's job is to see if the wormhole will receive any messages from The Future. Plumber Jim states that he finds the wormhole quite fascinating. Trivia *All of the Plumbers in FusionFall are human; however, in the Ben 10 series, alien plumbers were common. *Their uniform is available as a guide reward from Ben Tennyson. Category:NPC Groups Category:Plumbers Category:Humans